


Enchanted Cycle

by Shelby_M



Series: Enchanted Cycle [1]
Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флаффные истории с чуточкой ангста, про персонажей Хоритсубы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. E means Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> ФАНФИК ЗАМОРОЖЕН

* * *  
_Заворожен. Каждым жестом, каждым словом и улыбкой._  
Сакуразука Сейширо, школьный врач, стоял у окна в своем кабинете и смотрел на парк внизу. Его не столько интересовал сам парк, сколько тот, кто в данное время там находился - один из учеников Хоритсубы, Сумераги Субару. Он сидел на лавке под кленом, с которого ветер срывал желтые листья, и читал книгу.  
Субару недавно перевели в Хоритсубу из Академии Кламп, вместе с его сестрой. Сумераги-кун, как сразу заметил Сейширо, отличался завидным умением попадать в разные передряги, которые в последствии приводили его в кабинет школьного врача. Не то что бы Сейширо возражал. Ему сразу понравился этот милый и добрый паренек. К тому же, никто не мог отрицать того факта, что Субару был невероятно красив. За его сестрой-близнецом уже ходили толпы воздыхателей, которых она умело поддразнивала, не отдавая при этом предпочтения никому из них. А вот Субару чаще был один. Хотя девочки и посылали ему взгляды, полные обожания издалека.  
Рука Сейширо чуть дернулась, а губы скривились.  
_"Не хочу чтобы никто на тебя смотрел **так**."_  
Сейширо усилием воли заставил себя расслабить пальцы и отпустил занавеску. Он не мог объяснить почему именно Субару, но он четко знал, что хочет чтобы этот новый ученик был только его. Может быть виновато было первое впечатление? Хотя кто знает.  
  
* * *  
В тот день Сакуразука сидел в кабинете и заполнял документы, когда дверь распахнулась и в кабинет влетел Курогане, неся на руках нового ученика. Сейширо мгновенно оценил ситуацию и лениво бросил:  
\- Положи его на койку, - проигнорировав гневный взгляд учителя физкультуры.  
Сейширо знал, что тот его на дух не переносит и считает живодером, и что остальные ученики предпочитают потерпеть боль от царапин и ушибов, нежели прийти в кабинет "страшного доктора". Он усмехнулся себе в бороду, встал и подошел к мальчику.  
\- Имя? - все таким же лениво-скучающим тоном спросил он.  
Мальчик открыл было рот, но его перебил Курогане.  
\- Это Сумераги Субару. Новичок. Он разбил колено во время физкультуры.  
Сейширо едва заметно скривился.  
\- Думаю, он сам бы смог мне сказать все это, Курогане, - сказал он вкрадчиво, осторожно осматривая ногу Субару. - Порез не опасный. Надо обработать и забинтовать.  
Курогане потянулся за бинтами, но остановился под тяжелым взглядом Сакуразуки. Даже ему, учителю физкультуры, самому сильному в Хоритсубе, явно стало не по себе от выражения в глазах школьного доктора. Курогане сглотнул комок в горле.  
\- Я просто...  
Сейширо бросил небрежный взгляд на него.  
\- Я сам разберусь, спасибо, - доктор улыбнулся одной из своих любимых улыбок, которые, он знал, способны напугать любого ученика до слез. - Свободен.  
\- Не указывай мне, что делать! - прошипел Курогане, стиснув кулаки.  
Сейширо приподнял бровь, раскладывая инструменты на столике у койки.  
\- Если хочешь потягаться со мной силой, я к твоим услугам, - сказал он лишенным эмоций голосом. - Но советую тебе подождать пока я сначала разберусь с пациентом. Не при ученике же.  
Курогане вспыхнул и вылетел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью. Сейширо переключил внимание на ученика, думая, что увидит обычную картину - перекошенное от ужаса лицо, застывший на медицинских инструментах взгляд, и немой вопрос: _"Что вы сейчас сделаете со мной?"_ Сейширо любил устраивать подобные шоу и наблюдать за реакцией учеников. Обычно она была одинаковая. Но на этот раз... Глаза Сейширо слегка расширились от удивления, встретившись со спокойным, мягким и изучающим взглядом зеленых глаз мальчика. Никакого следа страха или тревоги.  
\- Доктор-сан, вы специально это сделали? - спросил Субару.  
Сейширо посмотрел на него в замешательстве. Как он может знать? Он заметил?  
\- Сделал что?  
Мальчик едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Вы специально хотели разозлить Курогане-сенсея, да?  
Сейширо не смог сдержать ответную улыбку.  
\- Он меня раздражает, - признался он, отрезая кусок бинта. - Тебе придется потерпеть пока я промываю твой порез.  
Субару кивнул.  
\- Я был неосторожен и упал во время занятий в спортзале. Извините, что причиняю вам беспокойство, доктор-сан.  
\- Сейширо, - сказал Сакуразука, осторожно промывая порез мальчика. - Я - Сакуразука Сейширо. Как себя чувствуешь?  
Мальчик кивнул.  
\- Меня зовут Сумераги Субару. Сенсей уже сказал вам.  
За все время промывания раны на коленке он не издал ни звука, а его голос все также звучал ровно и мягко.  
_"Бархатисто,"_ \- пришло определение на ум Сейширо.  
\- Я чувствую себя хорошо, Сакуразука-сан.  
\- Зови меня Сейширо, - Сейширо присыпал порез дезинфицирующим порошком и начал бинтовать колено Субару. - Вот, теперь ты как новенький, - сказал Сейширо, закончив перевязку. - Через два дня приходи ко мне на перебинтовывание, хорошо?  
Субару кивнул, слегка покраснев.  
\- Спасибо вам, Сейширо-сан, - Субару робко улыбнулся, и Сейширо поймал себя на мысли, что не может наглядеться на лицо мальчика.  
_"Какой красивый... но черт побери, о чем я думаю?"_ \- одернул он себя.  
Доктор пожал плечами и беззаботно улыбнулся.  
\- Это моя работа.  
\- Как и создавание неудобных ситуаций для Курогане-сенсея?  
Сейширо с удивлением посмотрел на улыбающегося Субару. Почему он подмечает так много деталей? Сакуразука беззаботно рассмеялся.  
\- А это - мое хобби!  
Субару рассмеялся в ответ. Сейширо вновь поймал себя на мысли, что завороженно слушает смех мальчика, тайком разглядывая его лицо и запоминая каждую черточку.  
  
* * *  
_Завороженно._  
Да, именно так.  
Этот новичок заворожил его с первой встречи. Может быть тем, что он абсолютно не боялся Сейширо и не дергался при его виде. Может быть просто своими чистыми зелеными глазами. Сейширо не знал. Но он знал, что ему хочется узнать о Субару больше и проводить с ним больше времени. И он знал, что он сходит с ума, желая этого. Но все равно...  
Стук в дверь прервал его размышления.  
\- Да?  
\- Добрый вечер, Сей-чан!  
Это оказалась сестра Субару, Хокуто. Она впорхнула в кабинет и без церемоний устроилась на койке, болтая ногами и рассматривая кипу бумаг на столе Сейширо.  
\- Чем занимаешься?  
В отличии от своего брата, Хокуто была куда более разговорчива и бесцеремонна. Она сразу перешла на "ты" с Сакуразукой и часто забегала к нему в кабинет на переменах, пожаловаться на очередного поклонника или на своего брата.  
\- Занятия уже закончились, Хокуто-чан?  
\- Закончились, - она махнула рукой. - Скоро пойду домой. Так чем ты занимаешься? - она не давала сбить себя с темы, Сейширо это давно заметил.  
\- Смотрю на закат и думаю о том, какой же я неудачник, ибо мне не удается завоевать сердце Субару-куна, - Сейширо смахнул несуществующую слезу и скорбно приложил руку к груди.  
Хокуто рассмеялась.  
\- Сей-чан, ну и озорник же ты! И перестань прибедняться, это Субару просто не понимает, что ты - просто совершенен для него!  
Как только Хокуто увидела Сейширо и Субару вместе в тот день, придя за братом в больничное крыло, она объявила, что они просто обязаны стать парой, на что Субару покраснел и закашлялся, а Сакуразука улыбнулся, сам при этом думая, что совсем не против. С тех пор Хокуто не переставала твердить, что Сейширо - просто идельная пара для Субару, чем всегда смущала своего брата.  
На этот раз тоже она сразу завела любимую тему. Сейширо напускно вздохнул.  
\- Но Субару-кун меня все равно не любит.  
Хокуто фыркнула, беззаботно отмахиваясь.  
\- Просто он тормоз. Но он поймет, - она вдруг стала серьезной и пристально посмотрела на Сакуразуку. - Только не смей его обижать.  
Сейширо удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Зачем мне обижать Субару-куна?  
Хокуто опустила взгляд, теребя край своей юбки.  
\- Я не знаю. Просто мне кажется, что когда-то было что-то похожее. Обещай мне, что не обидишь его никогда! - она требовательно выставила мизинец, не сводя глаз с лица доктора.  
Сейширо подошел к ней и скрестил свой мизинец с ее.  
\- Я не обижу Субару-куна, - спокойно сказал он. - Зачем мне делать подобное?  
Хокуто окинула его изучающим взглядом.  
\- Я буду наблюдать за тобой.  
Она спрыгнула с койки и исчезла из кабинета, прежде чем Сейширо смог что-либо ей ответить. Он усмехнулся, смотря ей вслед.  
_"Однако, оба Сумераги не на шутку наблюдательны. И оба почему-то изучают меня,"_ \- подумал он, собирая бумаги в аккуратную стопку.  
Он опять подошел к окну и посмотрел на парк. Субару все еще читал книгу под деревом. Вскоре к нему присоединилась его сестра, и Субару встал - наверное, они собирались домой. Сейширо чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Однако, после моего обещания тебе, Хокуто-чан, я теперь точно не отступлюсь от Субару-куна. Я сделаю его своим.  
  
* * *  
_Иногда она спрашивает себя, почему она единственная, кто все помнит. Иногда она спрашивает себя, наказание ли это, предостережение, или что-то иное. Но она предпочитает не задумываться об этом слишком сильно. В этом мире они все - другие. Они не владеют магией. Они - обычные люди. И Сакуразука тоже. В этом мире он не убийца. В этом мире он не причинит Субару зла. И все-таки, каждый раз она ловит себя на том, что пытливо заглядывает ему в лицо, ища в его глазах... что? Отблеск той темной, пахнущей кровью сущности? Или наоборот, подтверждение ее отсутствия? Она сама не знает. Также как и не знает, почему она помнит тот, другой мир. Но она понимает, что, возможно, это новый шанс для всех троих. Поэтому она будет помнить. И будет защищать. И будет надеяться, что на этот раз ее брат останется счастливым._


	2. N means Naive

* * *  
Фума сидел, вальяжно развалившись на стуле, и насмешливо смотрел на школьного доктора, который спокойно заполнял какие-то бумаги, не обращая внимания на учителя географии. Фума широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Однако, ты даешь, Сейширо. Замутить роман с учеником! - он задорно рассмеялся. - Полагаю, директриса в восторге.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - вкрадчиво ответил доктор, не отвлекаясь от заполнения бумаг.  
Фума приподнял бровь.  
\- Это как понимать?  
Сейширо хмыкнул.  
\- А то я не знаю, что происходит между тобой и учителем японского. О ваших бурных ссорах и столь же бурных примирениях ходят легенды.  
Фума довольно улыбнулся, хитро косясь на Сакуразуку.  
\- Но Камуи - учитель, а Сумераги - ученик.  
\- Пока никто не знает, в этом нет ничего запретного, - спокойно ответил Сейширо.  
Он повернулся к Фуме и пристально посмотрел на него поверх очков.  
\- ...Что наводит на мысль - откуда это известно тебе?  
Фума бросил насмешливый взгляд на Сейширо.  
\- До тебя-то, может быть, и невозможно достучаться, но у Сумераги все на лице написано. Он всегда как задумается на уроке, как покраснеет, как посмотрит на часы... А как только звонок прозвенит, он бегом к тебе в кабинет.  
\- Субару-куна интересует психология, - ровным тоном сказал Сейширо. - А у меня здесь имеется неплохая коллекция научной литературы по данному предмету. Субару-кун одалживает у меня нужные ему книги.  
Фума покачал головой. Воистину, Сейширо был крепким орешком. Докопаться до его истинных чувств и мотивов не представлялось возможным. Фума открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить школьному доктору все, что он думает о его упрямстве и скрытности, но судьба решила преподнести ему подарок - в дверь робко постучали, а потом в кабинет вошел Субару.  
\- Сейширо-сан, вы не заняты? Ой... - щеки Субару мгновенно вспыхнули румянцем при виде учителя географии. - Д-добрый день, сенсей... Е-если вы заняты, я могу прийти попозже...  
Фума потянулся и встал.  
\- Не беспокойся, Сумераги-кун. Я как раз собирался уходить, - Фума победоносно улыбнулся Сейширо, чье лицо выдавало едва заметную досаду. - Поскольку мне надо создавать очередную легенду, - он расхохотался и вышел.  
Субару удивленно посмотрел на школьного доктора.  
\- Легенду? О чем это он, Сейширо-сан?  
Сакуразука улыбнулся против воли.  
\- Похоже он имел в виду очередное перемирие с Широ-сенсеем, - Сейширо поднялся из-за стола и подошел к Субару. - Субару-кун, чем я могу быть полезен тебе сегодня?  
Субару покраснел, цветом лица почти сливаясь с его школьной формой.  
\- Я... я просто хотел видеть вас... - запинаясь, прошептал он. - Сейширо-сан...  
Доктор улыбнулся и взъерошил мальчику волосы.  
\- Присаживайся, Субару-кун. Сейчас я сделаю нам с тобой по чашке чаю. У меня где-то еще осталось печенье, которое принесла Хокуто-чан.  
  
* * *  
Фума, Фай и Юко разочарованно вздохнули, отворачиваясь от щелочки, через которую они дружно подглядывали в кабинет школьного доктора.  
\- Фи, какой он старомодный! - надула губки Юко.  
\- Сакуразука-сан просто ведет себя как настоящий джентльмен! - поднял указательный палец Фай. - Я считаю, что он молодец! _...не то, что некоторые_ , - мысленно добавил он, потирая затылок, по которому ему раньше досталось от учителя физкультуры.  
\- А я думаю, что он просто тормоз, - хмыкнул Фума.  
Он был разочарован больше всех - ему так хотелось подловить Сакуразуку на горячем с новеньким учеником, но раз за разом его подглядывание не давало никаких результатов. Троица горе-шпионов вновь дружно вздохнула.  
\- Ладно... похоже сегодня мы опять остались без улова, - протянула Юко. - Мне пора по делам...  
\- Я тоже должен идти. Юи и Куро-пон ждут меня на ужин, - Фай виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Да... Камуи тоже ждет меня... со сковородкой или скалкой наперевес, скорее всего, - Фума вздрогнул, представив, что его ждет дома.  
\- Пойдемте?  
\- Ага...  
\- Да...  
  
* * *  
Сейширо аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце.  
\- Субару-кун, они ушли.  
Субару кивнул, и придвинул свой стул поближе к Сейширо, смущенно улыбаясь.  
\- Сейширо-сан, почему они всегда подсматривают за нами?  
Сейширо приобнял мальчика за плечи, сам тоже придвигаясь ближе, и лучезарно улыбнулся.  
\- Кто знает, Субару-кун, кто знает...  
  
* * *  
_Иногда ему снятся странные тревожные сны, после которых он всегда просыпается, не понимая кто он и где он. Он вскакиваeт с кровати и бежит в ванную, чтобы посмотреть на свои руки. Больше всего он боится того, что однажды они, как и во сне, окажутся в крови._


	3. C means Captivating

* * *  
\- Э? Пикник? - Хокуто выглянула из-за кухонной двери, с любопытством разглядывая брата, который пытался выпутаться из куртки в коридоре.  
\- Д-да... - битва с курткой завершилась победой мальчика, он повесил ее на крючок и повернулся к сестре. - Сейширо-сан сказал, что в субботу будет хорошая погода и можно было бы...  
\- Отлично! - Хокуто как обычно не дала брату закончить, мгновенно воодушевившись идеей. - Это же просто потрясающе! Наконец-то у вас будет настоящее свидание вне школы! О-хо-хо-хо!  
\- Х-Хокуто-чан! - звонкий смех сестры заставил Субару густо покраснеть.  
Хокуто наставительно подняла указательный палец.  
\- Нет, нет! Не желаю слушать никаких возражений! Вымой руки и иди ужинать, нам надо обсудить, что вам будет нужно приготовить с собой! Я сделаю кокосовое печенье! Или коржики! Или...  
Субару вздохнул и послушно пошел в ванную, краем уха слушая веселый щебет сестры на кухне. Он подставил руки под струю теплой воды и покраснел, вспомнив сегодняшний разговор со школьным доктором.  
  
* * *  
Субару делал домашние задания в маленькой комнатке, примыкающей к кабинету Сейширо, пока тот возился с очередным пациентом и потом заполнял какие-то бланки. Субару так сосредоточился на упражнениях по японскому, что чуть не вскрикнул, услышав знакомый мягкий голос над ухом.  
\- Тебе еще много осталось, Субару-кун?  
Мальчик поспешно замотал головой, сразу краснея. Он стеснялся того, что мог так легко покраснеть, но по-иному реагировать на близость Сакуразуки ему не получалось.  
\- Я почти закончил, Сейширо-сан. Спасибо, что позволяете мне писать домашние задания здесь.  
\- Я готов сделать все, для того чтобы моему любимому Субару-куну было удобно! - Сейширо засмеялся, видя смущение мальчика. - Ты свободен в эту субботу? - внезапно сменил он тему, вновь становясь серьезным.  
Субару кивнул.  
\- Тогда ты пойдешь со мной на холм Уэно? Сейчас самый разгар весны, и поэтому я бы хотел прогуляться с тобой под цветущими сакурами и съесть по сэндвичу на берегу пруда.  
Глаза мальчика засияли, несмотря на то, что он очень смутился. Ему нравился Сейширо, но по своей натуре Субару был очень стеснителен и у него плохо получалось выразить свою симпатию. Он хотел сказать, что очень рад, что Сейширо его пригласил, и что ему будет очень приятно, но вместо этого просто молча кивнул, отведя взгляд.  
Сейширо улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы мальчика.  
\- Отлично, тогда я зайду за тобой после полудня в субботу и мы отправимся на свидание!  
\- С-Сейширо-сан...  
\- Ты такой милый, Субару-кун.  
  
* * *  
Погода в субботу и впрямь выдалась чудесной, а парк Уэно благоухал ароматом цветущих сакур. Лепестки падали и, подхваченные легким ветерком, кружились вокруг.  
\- Еще булочку, Субару-кун? - Сейширо улыбнулся. - Свою ты почти всю скормил уткам.  
Субару и Сейширо нашли тихий уголок на берегу пруда и устроились там на одеяле, которое Сейширо принес с собой. Рядом с ними стояла доверху набитая едой корзина - Хокуто постаралась на славу.  
Субару, отщипывающий кусочки своей булки и кидающий их уткам в пруд, смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Извините, Сейширо-сан, я просто не очень голоден...  
\- За что ты извиняешься? - Сейширо рассмеялся. - Тем более утки и правда весьма вписываются в пейзаж, разве нет?  
Он придвинулся к Субару и приобнял мальчика за плечи одной рукой, другой сам отщипывая кусочек от булки и кидая его уткам. Субару чуть вздрогнул от прикосновения, но сразу же расслабился, с благодарностью и несколько наивным обожанием смотря на Сакуразуку.  
Они провели так несколько часов - болтая обо всем, кормя уток и смеясь. Голоса других людей, которые прогуливались по парку, были слышны лишь как отдаленный ненавязчивый фон. В этом тихом уголке под сакурами, на берегу пруда, Субару казалось, что на свете существуют только он и Сейширо. Почему-то эта мысль не пугала его, а наоборот, он чувствовал себя полностью защищенным. Субару был уверен, что если Сейширо будет рядом с ним - ничего плохого не может случиться.  
Повинуясь минутному порыву, пока у него хватало решимости, Субару прижался к Сакуразуке и положил голову ему на плечо, прикрыв глаза. Школьный доктор удивленно взглянул на мальчика, потом довольно улыбнулся и погладил его по волосам, перебирая шелковистые пряди.  
_"Неужели Субару-кун постепенно перестает меня стесняться? Как это мило... И какой он красивый..."_  
Субару улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и доверчиво подставился под прикосновения.  
\- С вами так уютно, Сейширо-сан... - прошептал он еле слышно.  
Мужчина приподнял Субару за подбородок, заставляя того посмотреть себе в глаза. В это время по всему парку вдруг вспыхнули фонарики, и стало похоже, что между сакурами и в пруду загорелось множество золотистых звезд.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь, Субару-кун? - спросил Сейширо, чуть улыбаясь уголками рта.  
Субару завороженно смотрел на него, забыв про то, что должен бы стесняться и бормотать извинения за то, что позволил себе лишнего. Он просто смотрел в глаза Сейширо, в которых отражался янтарный свет фонариков; а вокруг мужчины и мальчика кружился вихрь нежно-розовых лепестков.  
\- Да...  
Субару не был уверен, слышал ли он сам это слово, но судя по тому, как взгляд Сейширо стал мягче, он понял, что Сакуразука услышал наверняка.  
\- Ты такой красивый, Субару-кун...  
\- Сейширо-сан, я...  
\- Шшш...  
Субару изумленно замер в руках Сакуразуки, когда тот поцеловал его. Запах цветущих сакур заслонил все иные - теперь этот аромат для Субару всегда будет ассоциироваться с Сейширо. Цветущие сакуры и сигареты. Хотя при нем Сейширо не курил, Субару знал, что у него в кармане пальто лежит пачка _Mild Seven_. Мальчик робко приоткрыл губы, отвечая на поцелуй, придерживаясь за плечи мужчины. Когда Сейширо отпустил его, Субару молча уткнулся тому в рубашку, глубоко дыша, покраснев до корней волос.  
\- Субару-кун, я люблю тебя, - шепот, такой тихий, что его можно спутать с шорохом ветра в кронах деревьев.  
Субару улыбнулся в рубашку Сакуразуки и молча обнял его крепче.  
_"На этот раз ты сказал это искренне, и ты успел,"_ \- Субару даже не осознал до конца, что это была его мысль.  
В тот момент он просто был счастлив.  
  
* * *  
\- Ага! Ну теперь я тебя поймал! - Фума ухмыльнулся, опустив бинокль.  
Он скрывался из-за куста на небольшом холме, наблюдая за парочкой на берегу пруда.  
\- Попались, голубки!  
Учитель географии торжествовал - ему давно хотелось уличить Сакуразуку в романе с Сумераги, но тот похоже всегда ловко уходил от слежки, даже когда к делу подключалась всевидящая и вездесущая директриса Хоритсубы, и неугомонный химик.  
Фума все еще ухмылялся до ушей, когда за его спиной раздался шорох, а потом Фума взвыл и упал на землю, выронив бинокль и схватившись за затылок, на котором назревала огромная шишка. Над ним стоял Камуи с ракеткой для бадминтона наперевес и крайне недовольным выражением лица. Угрожающе помахивая ракеткой, он зловеще признес:  
\- Фууумааа... ты пришел сюда чтобы пялиться на нашего школьного доктора или чтобы провести вечер со мной?  
\- Камуи... я просто... они тут случайно оказались в поле зрения... - Фума нервно оправдывался, с тревогой косясь на ракетку.  
Камуи хмыкнул.  
\- Ага, конечно. А бинокль ты захватил, чтобы рассматривать уток в пруду, а не то, как Сакуразука домогается новенького ученика! - Камуи недовольно скривился при этом. - И вообще, какого черта ты меня сюда притащил в таком случае! Если тебе все равно, ты мог бы и сразу сказать, и... ааах!  
Фума, воспользовавшись моментом, дернул Камуи за ногу и тот упал на землю рядом с ним, вскрикнув и выронив ракетку от неожиданности.  
\- Ах ты негодяй! Да как ты смеешь! Пусти! Я тебя за это мпффф...  
Камуи обмяк, когда Фума навалился на него сверху и накрыл его губы долгим поцелуем.  
\- На тебя я пришел сюда пялиться, глупый. На тебя, - выдохнул он, все еще прижимая учителя японского к земле.  
Камуи все еще пытался выглядеть недовольным и обиженным, хотя в уголках его губ уже расцветала довольная улыбка.  
  
* * *  
_Она думает порой, чья это реальность на самом деле? Кому из них был подарен второй шанс? Сакуразуке, после того как он решился быть убитым единственным человеком, к которому он испытывал чувства? Или ее брату, который и так заплатил всем, что у него когда-либо было? Или же это шанс для нее, наконец-то видеть их вместе и без тени вражды кланов и разных сторон? А может это шанс для всех троих - начать с чистого листа и исправить ошибки других жизней? Она не уверена, но ей становится все равно, потому что ее брат возвращается домой со счастливой улыбкой, и это для нее самое важное; и он смущенно, но радостно смеется, когда она спрашивает его, как прошел день. Она смеется вместе с ним, и этот смех наконец-то звучит искренне для нее самой._


	4. H means Horrified

* * *  
\- Сей, у меня для тебя есть супер-секретно-важное дело! - из тона Хокуто было ясно, что это дело также, как обычно, является очередным предлогом чтобы свести хоритсубного доктора с ее братом учеником.  
Сакуразука снял очки, отвернувшись от компьютера, и протер стекла подолом белого халата.  
\- Слушаю тебя, Хокуто-чан.  
Сестра Сумераги устроилась на стуле для пациентов у стола, и серьезно продолжила:  
\- Ты должен отвести Субару к зубному врачу.  
Сейширо не смог скрыть искреннее недоумение.  
\- Э? К зубному? Субару?  
Хокуто вздохнула.  
\- Субару боится стоматологов как огня. Я не могу его заставить сходить к врачу ни под каким предлогом. А пойти ему надо, у него болит зуб. Я считаю, что только ты можешь его заставить, поскольку тебе он доверяет больше, чем кому бы то ни было, - едва заметная горечь в ее тоне не ускользнула от внимания Сейширо.  
\- О... - школьный доктор задумчиво барабанил пальцами по столу, потом кивнул. - Хорошо, я свожу его к зубному. Не беспокойся, Хокуто-чан. Здоровье моего любимого Субару-куна всегда на первом месте.  
  
* * *  
Субару выглядел так, словно в любой момент может потерять сознание. Он шел как во сне, механически переставляя ноги и вцепившись в руку Сейширо, который твердым шагом вел его по направлению к клинике, где у Субару был заказан прием у стоматолога.  
\- Субару-кун.  
Цвет лица Субару постепенно переходил из серого в зеленый.  
\- Субару-кун.  
Мальчик с трудом поднял голову, посмотрев на Сейширо полными немного ужаса глазами. Пальцы Сакуразуки мягко коснулись щеки ученика.  
\- Не надо бояться. Все будет хорошо, и к тому же я буду с тобой.  
\- Н-но в к-кабинет нельзя... - еле слышно выдавил Субару.  
Сейширо усмехнулся.  
\- Всегда есть исключения из правил.  
Субару не нашелся, что ответить, он лишь издал жалобный звук и обреченно вздохнул.  
  
* * *  
\- Вот видишь, было совсем не так страшно, м? - успокаивающе сказал Сейширо, когда они вышли из кабинета.  
Румянец постепенно возвращался в лицо Субару, а его движения становились чуть менее скованными.  
То же самое можно было сказать о самом стоматологе, который начинал трястись мелкой дрожью, вспоминая взгляд Сакуразуки, которым тот наградил его когда врач сказал, что посторонним в кабинет нельзя. Слова замерли у бедного врача в горле, и он лишь неопределенно махнул рукой, мол, проходите. Также весьма большую роль сыграл тот факт, что Субару не отпускал руку Сейширо, намертво вцепившись в нее, так что физически не впустить их обоих в кабинет представлялось невозможным.  
Мальчик неуверенно улыбнулся, когда они вышли из здания.  
\- Д-да... - ответил он на вопрос Сейширо. - Но это только благодаря тому, что вы были со мной, Сейширо-сан.  
Сейширо улыбнулся в ответ и взъерошил волосы мальчика.  
\- Ну вот и хорошо. Зато теперь ты в порядке. И... теперь ты можешь отпустить мою руку.  
Субару ойкнул и поспешно разжал пальцы, отпуская руку Сейширо. Он опустил взгляд и сдавленно ахнул.  
\- Ох, Сейширо-сан, простите!  
Рука Сейширо была вся в ссадинах и глубоких царапинах. Школьный доктор замотал головой.  
\- Субару-кун, все в порядке. Не волнуйся, ладно? - он осторожно приподнял голову мальчика за подбородок и провел ладонью по щеке. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Я нормально, но ваша рука... - тон Субару был очень виноватым.  
\- Я же сказал, не волнуйся, - Сейширо беззаботно рассмеялся. - Хмм, куда бы нам теперь пойти? Есть тебе, полагаю, нельзя еще пару часов, но мы можем сходить в лунапарк здесь поблизости и прокатиться на нескольких аттракционах, что скажешь? Там же есть небольшое кафе, потом мы сможем выпить молочный коктейль и съесть мороженое.  
\- Сейширо-сан...  
Сакуразука вновь засмеялся.  
\- Отлично, значит решено! Идем, Субару-кун. У нас будет роскошное свидание!  
\- Сейширо-сан! - Субару покраснел, и побежал за Сейширо, смотря на него с бесконечной благодарностью и доверием.  
  
* * *  
_Однажды ночью он проснулся и пошел попить, и застал свою сестру на кухне. Она сидела на подоконнике и смотрела в окно в темноте._  
\- Хокуто-чан? Ты не спишь?  
\- Ты веришь ему? - ее голос был серьезным как никогда.  
Субару нахмурился.  
\- Верю кому?  
\- Сакуразуке.  
Глаза Субару сразу заискрились при упоминании имени школьного доктора.  
\- Конечно я верю Сейширо-сану. Он так добр и заботлив...  
\- Ты ничего не помнишь, да?  
\- Э? Хокуто-чан, что с тобой? Ты странно себя ведешь.  
Его сестра чуть горько усмехнулась.  
\- Да... не помнишь. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему.  
\- Хокуто-чан, ты меня пугаешь...  
Хокуто спрыгнула с подоконника, улыбаясь как обычно.  
\- Так, значит и ты не спишь, Субару? Тогда нам стоит устроить полуночный пикник! Иди сюда, поможешь мне сделать пирог!  
\- Н-но я всего лишь хотел воды... - Субару совсем растерялся.  
\- Идем, идем, давай же! Завтра отнесешь кусок пирога Сею, он всегда забывает взять еду из дома! Если бы в Хоритсубе не было Юи-сенсея и его выпечки, он бы уже давно умер от голода! Так что давай сделаем пирог! Какой будем делать, шоколадный или ванильный?  
\- Сейширо-сан любит сладкое... - промямлил по-прежнему ничего не понимающий Субару.  
\- Тогда пирог будет шоколадным! Отлично, достань-ка мне муки и какао, и...  
Доставая продукты и помогая сестре делать пирог, Субару думал про Сейширо, и про то, как с ним уютно и как ему повезло, что они с Хокуто попали именно в Хоритсубу.  
"Конечно же я ему доверяю," - думал он. - "Ведь если не доверять Сейширо-сану, то кому тогда вообще можно доверять?"  
Наблюдая за тем, как Субару сосредоточенно перемешивает тесто, Хокуто чуть грустно улыбнулась.  
"Надеюсь на этот раз ты не ошибаешься, Субару."


	5. A means Addicted

* * *  
В частной академии Хоритсуба почти у каждого учителя, да и у учеников, было нечто, от чего они были зависимы и что они любили делать больше всего. Зависимости эти были самые разные - от конфет или любимых книг, до любимых людей или привычек шпионить за сладкими парочками (а уж сладких парочек в Хоритсубе хватало на всех). Но Фай никогда не думал, что у его любимого учителя физкультуры появится новая одержимость совершенно иного рода...  
  
* * *  
\- Куро-мю, нэ, Куро-мю, пойдем на обед! - Фай плавно впорхнул в комнату учителя физкультуры - благо тот не запирал ее днем, зная нрав своего соседа по общежитию всегда вламываться к нему.  
В ответ он ожидал услышать обычный рык _"Я - Куро **гане** , идиот!"_ или хотя бы недовольное бормотание. Но уж точно не...  
\- Ага!! Я-такие сделал тебя, монстрюган! Еще немного и у меня будет новый уровень!  
\- К-Куро-мин? - прошептал Фай, в шоке уставившись на Курогане.  
Суровый учитель физкультуры сидел за компьютером, полностью поглощеный игрой. Звуки борьбы и заклинаний разносились по комнате. Фай моргнул несколько раз и ущипнул себя, пытаясь убедиться, что он не галлюцинирует.  
\- Куро-пу? - попробовал он опять. - Идем поедим?  
Курогане отмахнулся, даже не удостоив химика взглядом.  
\- Потом, не сейчас, квест идет, нельзя продуть... - пробормотал он и опять полностью ушел в игру.  
  
* * *  
Фай шел в Хоритсубу, держа стопку книг и хмурясь. Странное поведение Курогане не давало ему покоя. Да и какая это игра могла быть, чтобы так глубоко и основательно затянуть его? Фай настолько углубился в свои мысли, что не заметил как натолкнулся на кого-то.  
\- Ах! Ватануки-кун, прошу прощения! - учитель химии поспешно извинился, подбирая книги которые он умудрился рассыпать.  
\- Ничего, Фай-сенсей, - Ватануки кинулся помогать ему. - Эх... - вздохнул он.  
Фай удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Что-то не так, Ватануки-кун?  
С минуту мальчик, казалось, думал говорить или нет, а потом его прорвало.  
\- Да все этот чертов Доумеки! Вы только представьте себе, он обогнал меня на пятнадцать уровней! _**Пятнадцать**_!! Да мне никогда его не нагнать! В отличии от него мне и готовить надо самому, и убираться, и помогать Юи-сенсею, и вообще! Это только он может постоянно сидеть и набивать уровни! А еще он постоянно мешает, когда мой охотник хочет пойти на квест вместе со жрецом Химавари-чан! - Ватануки был близок к тому чтобы расплакаться.  
Волосы на затылке Фая зашевелились.  
_"О нет, неужели это то, о чем я думаю...?"_ \- мысленно простонал он.  
\- Эээ, Ватануки-кун? - сказал он в слух. - Ты ведь говоришь про игру, да? Ту самую, в которую играет и Куро-рин, да?  
Ватануки раскрыл рот.  
\- Что? Курогане-сенсей тоже играет в _World of Warcraft_? Так это же здорово, я тогда приглашу его к нам в парти, отлично! А какого он класса?  
\- Э? - Фай понятия не имел, о чем речь.  
\- Вы не знаете? Жалко. Тогда я потом сам спрошу у него, - вдруг Ватануки увидел знакомую фигуру в воротах школы. - Ага, явился! Извините, Фай-сенсей, мне надо идти! - Ватануки убежал, выкрикивая что-то угрожающее Доумеки, который спокойно жевал свой бутерброд, с бесстрасным выражением лица наблюдая за скачущим вокруг него Кимихиро.  
Блондин помотал головой.  
\- Мне, наверное, стоит все-таки сходить к врачу, - пробормотал он. - Я точно галлюцинирую.  
  
* * *  
С ужасом Фай заметил, что в последующие дни в его и в других классах многие говорили на переменах про ту самую непонятную игру. Шаоран и Шаорон жарко обсуждали достоинства и недостатки классов, а Сакура с Химавари раздумывали как приукрасить своих жрецов. Фай почувствовал, что у него начинает болеть голова.  
В старших классах дело тоже было плохо - учитель химии ненароком подслушал бурную дискуссию Хокуто с ее братом, которому она доказывала какой у нее крутой шаман, и что друид Субару прекрасно сочетается с чернокнижником Сейширо, и решил, что сходит с ума. В конце концов он отважился пойти к единственному человеку, способному хоть немного объяснить ему, что же такое происходит в этом мире.  
  
* * *  
Осторожно просунув голову в кабинет директора Хоритсубы, Фай был весьма удивлен зрелищем, открывшемся ему. Он был почти уверен, что и Юко будет сидеть у компьютера, но он застал директрису за весьма необычным для нее занятием - она работала. Нацепив очки на кончик носа, Юко сидела и проверяла контрольные работы учеников по классической литературе.  
\- Юко-сан? - робко спросил учитель химии, не решаясь зайти. - К вам можно?  
Директор Хоритсубы наградила его фирменной всезнающей усмешкой и кивнула.  
\- Проходи, Фай. Я вижу, тебя что-то мучает?  
Фай замялся.  
\- Я... это касается игры... не знаю, заметили ли вы...  
\- Ааа... - протянула Юко. - Все ясно. Это Шаорон.  
\- Э? - Фай непонимающе моргнул.  
\- Шаорон рассказал об этой игре брату, Шаоран затем рассказал Сакуре, она рассказала Химавари, Химавари - Ватануки и Доумеки... и пошло-поехало. Насколько я вижу, до тебя эта одержимость пока что не дошла?  
Фай помотал головой.  
\- До меня нет, но Куро-ванко... - промямлил учитель химии. - Он совсем перестал обращать на меня внимание! - жалобно воскликнул блондин. - Я не знаю, как его оторвать от этой грешной игры! Последние несколько дней я совершенно не могу достучаться до него!  
Юко задумчиво посмотрела на Фая, потом усмехнулась.  
\- Ну что ж, я помогу тебе. Слушай...  
  
* * *  
Через несколько дней Фай опять попробовал вытянуть Курогане на улицу.  
\- Смотри какая чудесная погода! - за окном сияло солнце и слышались веселые голоса учеников и студентов, которые вышли погулять в школьном парке. - Пойдем сходим за мороженым.  
\- Ты иди, я тут жду кое-кого... - рассеяно пробормотал Курогане, щелкая по клавишам.  
Фай фыркнул.  
\- И кого же ты ждешь?  
\- Познакомился тут с одним, у него герой маг, быстро уровни набивает как раз... - Курогане все также рассеяно смотрел в монитор.  
Фай вздохнул.  
\- Как хочешь, - он повернулся и вышел.  
  
* * *  
_CelesMagician online._  
Курогане вскинул голову.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - пробормотал он.  
_"Привет! Я уже заждался! Ну что, идем мочить того главного, которого мы хотели вчера?"_ \- быстро напечатал он.  
_"..."_ \- был ответ.  
_"Что такое?"_  
_"Знаешь, Куро-ванко, ты такой идиот."_  
_CelesMagician logged off._  
Курогане сидел, неверяще глядя в монитор несколько минут.  
\- Вот черт, - пробормотал он.  
  
* * *  
Фай выключил компьютер и разочарованно вздохнул. План Юко подцепить Курогане в самой игре сначала показался ему забавным, но потом ему это совершенно разонравилось. Блондин устало потер глаза и выглянул в окно. Пойти что ли и прогуляться, пусть даже и одному. А то в самом деле, сколько можно сидеть у экрана. А этот пусть...  
Но что "этому" следует делать Фай не успел додумать - раздался стук в дверь.  
\- И что ты тут делаешь? - мрачно спросил химик, увидев Курогане за порогом.  
\- На улице хорошая погода, - буркнул тот. - Пойдем за мороженым.  
Фай приподнял бровь.  
\- Да ты шутишь.  
Курогане вздохнул.  
\- Ты... слушай, извини. Ты прав, я идиот. Поэтому... пойдем прогуляемся, правда что?  
Блондин молчал. Физрук попробовал опять  
\- Ну же... пойдем? Фай?  
Учитель химии удивленно посмотрел на Курогане.  
_"Да это исторический момент - меня назвали по имени!"_ \- чуть саркастично подумал он и усмехнулся.  
\- За мороженое платишь ты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ватануки - Охотник  
> Доумеки - Паладин  
> Камуи - Паладин  
> Курогане - Воин  
> Сакура - Жрец  
> Сейширо - Чернокнижник  
> Субару - Друид  
> Фай - Маг  
> Фума - Рыцарь Смерти  
> Химавари - Жрец  
> Хокуто - Шаман  
> Шаоран - Разбойник  
> Шаорон - Паладин  
> Юи - Шаман  
> Юко - Разбойник


	6. N means Nuts

* * *  
\- Куро-рин, до завтра!  
Курогане обернулся чтобы ответить, и тут его губы накрыл быстрый поцелуй. Физрук школы вырвался из цепких объятий улыбающегося до ушей химика, и возмущенно зашипел на него:  
\- Какого черта, идиот, тут же ученики кругом!  
Фай обиженно надул губы.  
\- Фу, какой ты грубый, Куро-ми... нету ж никого, все ушли домой, готовиться к празднику!  
Курогане вздохнул, огляделся, и неожиданно притянул учителя химии к себе.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал он ворчливо и поцеловал Фая, гладя его по спине.  
Фай довольно застонал.  
\- Вот это уже лучше, - мурлыкнул он и, хихикая, побежал из школьного двора. – Увидимся вечером, Куро-пу!  
\- Когда этот идиот запомнит уже мое имя, - пробормотал Курогане, пытаясь скрыть расплывающуюся по лицу довольную улыбку.  
  
* * *  
Юи как обычно сложил заляпанную мукой и соусом кухонную форму, переоделся и вышел в пустынный коридор. Он улыбнулся и кивнул Шаорону, который как раз выходил из класса.  
\- Собираетесь сегодня праздновать с Шаораном? – вежливо осведомился он.  
Шаорон смущенно улыбнулся и замялся. Присутствие учителя труда почему-то всегда действовало на него слегка... гипнотически.  
\- Д-да, - промямлил он, пытаясь собраться. – Шаоран позвал Сакуру-чан, Химавари-чан, Доумеки и Ватануки, так что мы все встречаемся вечером. А как насчет вас, сенсей?  
_«Жаль, что вы не сможете быть с нами,»_ \- врядли Шаорон когда-либо осмелиться произнести эти слова вслух.  
Юи улыбнулся.  
\- Как обычно, - мягко сказал он. – Приготовлю дома роскошный ужин для всех, кто придет, и все.  
\- Хорошего вам вечера, в таком случае.  
\- И тебе тоже, Шаорон-кун.  
Юи мягко улыбнулся и ушел.  
  
* * *  
Фай постучал в ванную.  
\- Юи, можно?  
\- Входи!  
Фай улыбнулся своему близнецу, который нежился в ванне, наполненой ароматной пеной. Он присел на бортик, мысленно отметив, что Юи очень идут такие длинные волосы, и задумчиво засмотрелся, как капли воды капают из крана.  
\- Фай, все в порядке? – Юи чуть удивленно смотрел на брата.  
Тот неуверенно посмотрел на длинноволосого учителя труда.  
\- Ашура звонил тебе опять...  
Юи чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Фай, я никуда не поеду, ты же знаешь. Я переехал сюда не для того, чтобы потом снова вернуться назад.  
Фай раздосадованно затряс головой.  
\- Это ты сейчас говоришь. Но если он будет настаивать...  
Юи присел в ванне, потянулся вперед и положил мокрую ладонь на щеку брата.  
\- Фай, - мягко сказал он. – Я обещаю тебе, что никуда не уеду.  
Учитель химии прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
_«Надеюсь, что не уедешь, Юи. Но мне все равно страшно...»_  
\- Ловлю на слове, - недовольно пробурчал он.  
Юи усмехнулся.  
\- Хватит разводить ангст в Хэллоуин, лучше потри мне спину, нужно начать готовить ужин.  
  
* * *  
\- Ты что, с ума сошел?! – Курогане смотрел на химика, будто у того выросла вторая голова. – Я это ни за что не одену!  
\- Но Куро-пу! Нам надо одеться в костюмы, чтобы пойти собирать сладости!  
\- Ладно костюм вампира, но на кой мне черт кошачьи уши?! – взвыл разъяренный физрук.  
Мягкий смех Юи, одетого под лесную нимфу - в зеленые тона и с венком листьев и красных ягод на голове - заставил Курогане покраснеть.  
\- Курогане-сан, но ведь они и правда вам идут!  
Физрук застонал.  
\- Господи, за что мне пожизненная кара в виде двух Флоурайтов?  
Юи рассмеялся, а Фай хихикнул, стоя перед зеркалом, и добавляя штрихи красной краски на лицо. Он решил быть зомби.  
\- Мой костюм жуткий, костюм Юи сказочный; а значит остается кавайный! Кошачьи ушки – это кавайно!  
Закончив накладывать макияж, Фай бесцеремонно повис у Курогане на шее.  
\- Ну Куро-ми, ну пожалуйста! Это будет так весело! – он посмотрел на физрука с мольбой в широко раскрытых голубых глазах.  
Курогане стиснул зубы.  
\- Идиот, ты знаешь, что я не могу противиться такому взгляду, и нагло этим пользуешься!  
Фай мяукнул, продолжая смотреть на Курогане щенячьими глазами.  
\- Ладно, ладно... – пробурчал физрук и нацепил ободок с ушами на голову. – Но потом грядет расплата.  
\- Ура! – Фай весело рассмеялся и закружился по комнате, танцуя.  
Курогане смерил его недовольным взглядом.  
\- За такие муки чур половина сладостей - моя.  
Братья довольно улыбнулись, переглянувшись.  
\- Вот и отлично! Идем, Куро-чу!  
Хэллоуин обещал быть воистину веселым.


	7. T means Twin

* * *  
\- Я возвращусь сегодня поздно, Фай, так что не теряй меня и не волнуйся, - голос Юи звучал так мягко и бархатисто, что в него хотелось завернуться и мяукать – по крайней мере, так считал Фай.  
Химик встрепенулся и поднял голову от книги, которую увлеченно читал.  
\- Юи, ты куда-то идешь? – он удивленно оглядел близнеца.  
Тот был одет в джинсы, черную водолазку с голубым жилетом, и стильную куртку. Его волосы были небрежно перевязаны черной лентой. Широкий матерчатый браслет часов на левой руке, длинный шарф, кроссовки и сумка дополняли вид, делая учителя труда похожим на студента, от которого без ума все девчонки (и не только) любого университета. Фай сглотнул, пытаясь убрать комок в горле.  
\- Ты куда это так нарядился? – спросил он хрипловатым голосом.  
Юи мягко улыбнулся.  
\- У меня сегодня дела, поэтому я не знаю, когда точно вернусь, - он наклонися и чмокнул брата в щеку. – Твой ужин в холодильнике, потом подогрей его в микроволновке, ладно? Там на две порции, вам с Курогане должно хватить.  
Юи махнул рукой и ушел, оставив брата сидеть за столом, скрыв лицо челкой.  
\- Ага... вот только Куро-пин сегодня не здесь, а черт знает в каком городе, куда его послала Юко по делам, - мрачно пробормотал Фай и вздохнул, когда услышал звук закрывающейся двери.  
  
* * *  
Идя по улице, Юи плотнее закутался в шарф. Было начало ноября, и на улице было пасмурно, холодно и сыро. Влага оседала на его светлых волосах, создавая иллюзию, что они усыпаны мелкими бриллиантами, когда учитель труда проходил под фонарями. Он свернул на живописную улицу, вдоль которой стояли высокие деревья, теперь с почти голыми ветками. На правой стороне простирался темный парк. Оставшаяся листва зловеще шелестела на ветру. Юи поежился – его куртка была теплая, но сырость и промозглость вечера словно залезали под кожу. Он продолжил идти по левой стороне улицы, разглядывая старые дома и ища глазами нужную вывеску.  
Наконец он увидел фонарь, сделанный на манер старинного, который освещал деревянную вывеску _«Кошачий глаз»_ , сделанную в такой же старинной манере. Для этой части города, впрочем, это не являлось чем-то необычным. Юи толкнул тяжелую дверь и вошел внутрь, облегченно выдыхая – в помещении было тепло и сухо.  
Уютные диванчики и маленькие столики были погружены в полумрак. Зал был пустой, за исключением небольшой группы молодых людей справа у окон, и двух отдельных силуэтов – один у дальней стены, скрытый тенью; а другой чуть поближе, завернут то ли в плащ, то ли в пальто – его лица не было видно.  
За стойкой бара бойко орудовали две симпатичные девушки, с розовыми и голубыми волосами. Увидев их, Юи кивнул и помахал рукой.  
\- Добрый вечер, Мару, Моро, - вежливо поздоровался он.  
Девушки помахали в ответ, весело улыбаясь.  
\- Юи-сан, вы не замерзли? – спросила Мару.  
\- На улице не очень приятно гулять в такую погоду, - согласилась Моро.  
Мужчина тряхнул светлыми волосами так, что с них брызнули капли воды.  
\- Сейчас отогреюсь, - мягко сказал он. – Принесите мне, пожалуйста, глинтвейн.  
\- Сию минуту, сэр! – кривляясь, сказала Моро, на что Мару захихикала.  
\- Ваш столик вон там, - указала Мару как раз в тот дальний уголок, где за столом, прислонившись к стене, сидел чей-то силуэт.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Юи и направился к столику, снимая куртку и шарф по пути.  
Когда он подошел ближе, силуэт выпрямился и подовинулся к свету, открывая лицо с тонкими изящными чертами, обрамленное длинными черными волосами.  
\- Ты приехал, чтобы уговорить меня вернуться, Ашура? – Юи спросил сходу, присаживаясь за столик.  
  
* * *  
Ашура окинул взглядом стройную фигуру Юи, отметив для себя удачный выбор его одежды, и чуть улыбнулся, размешивая сахар в своем каппучино.  
\- Юи, - его голос казался теплым и участливым со стороны, в то время как Юи мог уловить в нем интонации вкрадчивости и властности. – Ты выглядишь чудесно.  
\- Ты не ответил на вопрос, – Флоурайт посмотрел прямо в глаза Ашуры. – Потому что если это так, то ты зря потратил время.  
Ашура чуть приподнял бровь, молча рассматривая светловолосого мужчину. Моро подошла к их столику, неся заказ Юи. Она поставила глинтвейн на стол и улыбнулась.  
\- Будете заказывать еще что-нибудь? – обратилась она к темноволосому.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - немного рассеяно сказал Ашура.  
\- Хорошего вам вечера! – она ушла, а Ашура продолжал наблюдать, как Юи отпивает глоток из бокала.  
Напиток окатил Юи теплом, и он довольно выдохнул – все же на улице было слишком зябко.  
\- Послушай... – начал Ашура.  
Учитель труда чуть дернул уголком губ.  
\- Ашура, чего ты от меня ждешь? Что я прибегу к тебе на коленях, стоит тебе проявить снисходительность и сказать, что я опять нужен тебе? – силуэт, закутанный в плащ за столом неподалеку дернулся и сдавил ручку своей кружки, но ни Юи ни Ашура этого не заметили. – Ты сам мне все показал тогда в Италии.  
\- Произошло недоразумение. Юи, послушай меня...  
Блондин затряс головой.  
\- Я не хочу ничего слышать. Просто не хочу. Мне здесь хорошо. Я работаю, я живу с братом, которого столько лет не видел, и у меня есть чудесные знакомые. Я не вернусь. К тому же, - Юи презрительно фыркнул. – Насколько я понимаю, у тебя теперь есть Саши.  
Ашура закрыл глаза.  
\- Юи, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Пойми, мне нужен ты и именно ты. Я... я продал ресторан и дом в Италии. Я намерен открыть свое дело здесь, в Японии. Юи, дай мне шанс. Прошу тебя.  
Флоурайт замер, вперившись взглядом широко раскрытых глаз в бокал, словно он надеялся увидеть там нечто необычное.  
\- Я настроен серьезно, Юи, - Ашура смотрел на светловолосого мужчину. – Я ничего не требую от тебя. Я просто хотел сказать, что я буду здесь, поблизости, если ты решишь выслушать меня.  
Лицо Юи исказилось болью.  
\- Зачем ты надо мной издеваешься? – тихо спросил он.  
Ашура удивленно вскинул голову.  
\- Издеваюсь? Юи, нет. Я просто хочу помириться с тобой, - Ашура вздохнул и встал из-за стола. – Вот, - он положил перед Юи аккуратный бумажный прямоугольник. – Мой телефон и адрес. Я буду здесь теперь. Если ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить меня, приходи, - он наклонился и прошептал что-то на ухо Юи.  
Губы того задрожали. Ашура чуть сжал его плечо, и ушел, оставив на стойке бара деньги за напитки.  
Юи вцепился в стол, его челка упала на глаза, скрывая выражение. Он залпом допил глинтвейн и позвал Моро.  
\- Принесите мне чего-нибудь покрепче, - сказал он бесцветным голосом. – И, желательно, несколько порций.  
  
* * *  
За то время, что Ашура провел в баре, ветер на улице утих, и на город опустился густой туман. Свет фонарей казался призрачным и ненадежным. Ашура шел через парк, почти не ориентируясь в темноте.  
\- А ну-ка стой, - закутанный в плащ силуэт, который до этого сидел за столиком в _«Кошачьем глазе»_ , теперь стоял за спиной Ашуры в парке. – Объясни-ка мне, что здесь происходит, или я клянусь, я убью тебя прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Темноволосый мужчина мгновенно обернулся, готовый защищаться от уличных хулиганов, но, увидев знакомое лицо, охнул.  
\- Ты... ты Фай, да?  
Химик отбросил тряпку, в которую кутался наподобие плаща, и посмотрел на Ашуру взглядом, полным ненависти.  
\- Да, он самый, к вашим услугам. А ты тот самый козел, из-за которого сейчас мой брат напивается в одиночестве в чертовом баре, - Фай внезапно схватил Ашуру за воротник куртки и встряхнул как следует. – Ну, что скажешь на это? – он внимательно смотрел в глаза Ашуры.  
Темноволосый мужчина отвел взгляд первым.  
\- Я не имел намерения делать Юи больно.  
\- Да ну? – Фай злобно рассмеялся. – То-то он постоянно выглядел убитым после твоих звонков. Какого черта ты не отстанешь от него?  
Ашура упрямо посмотрел на второго Флоурайта.  
\- Потому что я люблю его. И потому что ты и сам мог понять, что он все еще любит меня.  
\- Он прекрасно без тебя обходится.  
\- Я знаю. Но... – Ашура вздохнул. – Послушай, Фай.  
\- Он же сам сказал, у тебя кто-то есть! Ты обманывал его!  
Ашура устало потер переносицу.  
\- Саши – моя сестра. Фай, она моя _сестра_. Юи пришел домой в неподходящий момент. Она была пьяна в стельку и я нес ее в комнату наверх. Она хихикала как идиотка и цеплялась за меня. Он понял это... как понял бы любой на его месте. Он уехал, не сказав мне ничего. Я просто хочу опять быть с ним.  
Фай стоял, напряженно слушая Ашуру, готовый в любой момент яростно броситься защищать честь Юи. Но если то, что Ашура сказал, было правдой, тогда... тогда речь и правда шла о дурацком недоразумении?  
\- Ты, - Фай подозрительно сощурился. – Ты говоришь мне правду?  
Ашура посмотрел в глаза химику и молча кивнул.  
\- Я никогда бы не стал делать Юи больно. Он слишком много для меня значит.  
Фай нехотя отпустил воротник куртки Ашуры и отвел взгляд.  
\- Так значит ты не собираешься уговаривать его куда-то уехать вновь? – спросил он чуть мягче.  
Ашура замотал головой.  
\- Я знаю, насколько ты важен для него. Поэтому я не собираюсь разлучать вас. Я присматриваю выгодное дело здесь, в Японии.  
Фай очень долго и внимательно смотрел на любовника своего брата. Наконец он медленно кивнул.  
\- Тогда идем. Надо остановить Юи, прежде чем он по-настоящему напьется.  
Ашура кивнул, и последовал за ним.  
  
* * *  
У самого входа в бар Фай обернулся.  
\- Если ты его когда-либо обидишь... у меня есть отличный знакомый, который отделает тебя так, что мало не покажется.  
Ашура чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Если я когда-нибудь обижу его, я сам попрошу у тебя адрес этого твоего знакомого.  
Фай усмехнулся.  
\- Договорились, - он распахнул дверь и склонился в комичном поклоне. – После вас, мой король.


End file.
